[TWA] #2 Sailor's Call
by Dera
Summary: The other Sailor Senshi hav come home and the Inner Senshi find out that Makoto is living with five young men. For *her sake*, they decide to go visit her. What is Makoto going to do when Usagi, Minako, Rei, and Ami pay her an unexpected visit? What ha
1. Surprise!

**Part 01 : Surprise!**

Makoto wrung her hands nervously as she stared at the large passenger plane outside the window. She had been somewhat excited about this at the beginning of the trip to the airport, but the more she looked at her companions, the more she began to think of what her friend's reactions would be. She looked back to where Seiji was talking with Ryo and Natsuti about something. 

"The girls won't assume things," she whispered hopefully. "We're all beyond that point."

Seiji, sensing he was being watched turned his head in her direction and Makoto relaxed as he cast her one of his smiles. She was being silly. The girl's should able to see that Seiji was a gentleman. 

"A *cute* gentleman," she laughed, watching Seiji fondly.

"Mako-chan!" screamed an excited voice from behind her. 

Makoto's green eyes widened in surprise and she turned around in time to Usagi pounce on her in a giant hug. 

**_"Let me guess," _**laughed Ryo's voice through the link. _**"That's Usagi."**_

Makoto didn't answer but hugged Usagi back fiercely, "Welcome back Usagi-chan. How was America?"

Usagi looked up at Makoto with bright blue eyes and pulled away from her.

"It was great! Mamo-san took me to all sorts of wonderful places!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands before her passionately. "And he took me out to this restaurant that looks like a rainforest and he..."

Usagi stopped talking abruptly and looked around before wiggling her finger at Makoto to come closer.

"He asked me to marry him officially!" she whispered with surprising calmness after Makoto had leaned in. "I wanted to tell you first."

Makoto looked down at her first best friend with a fond smile and then pulled her into an embrace. 

"I am so happy for you, Usagi-chan." she whispered affectionately. "And I want to tell you something."

Usagi looked up at her with trusting blue eyes and Makoto leaned in.

"I have a boyfriend now," Makoto whispered and pointed at Seiji. "And he's right over there."

Usagi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open soundlessly in surprise. However, before Usagi could say a word a nothing blur suddenly shot out of the boarding ramp and found it's way to Makoto.

"Makoto!" exclaimed Mina wrapping her arms around Makoto in a hug. "I've missed you!"

Makoto grinned and caught sight of Ami, Rei, and Hotaru exiting the ramp with excited smiled.

"Thank you Mina. I've missed you too. I've missed all of you."

Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru walked out of the ramp and soon Makoto had all her friends standing around her tell her about their trip in excitement. A few times Makoto saw Usagi look over at Seiji in curiosity and momentarily wondered what she was thinking. However, Usagi would snap out of her thoughts a few moments and join the excited talking. 

_**"Um, Makoto. When can we come over?"**_ asked Ryo's voice. _**"Seiji is starting to look a little nervous."**_

**_ "I'm not nervous,"_** retorted Seiji quickly.

Makoto chuckled and sent them they ok to come over before gently clearing her throat to quiet the group..

"Guys, I want you to meet someone very special to me," announced Makoto.

The girls, with the exception of Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Usagi, looked at Makoto in surprise as Seiji, Ryo, and Natsuti walked up to the small group.

"I'd like to introduce you guys to Seiji," said Makoto with a slightly apprehensive smile. "I ran into him in Toryama after you guys left and he's now my boyfriend."

Five jaws dropped and eyes widened in absolute surprise and Makoto instinctively took Seiji's hand for security.

"We left and you found yourself a guy?" asked Rei, snapping out of shock first.

Makoto thought she heard Ryo stifle a chuckled and watched as Natsuti elbowed him gently in the ribs. She nodded slightly and wasn't prepared for the excited squeal Mina let loose or the spontaneous hug from Hotaru.

"We were worried that you'd be lonely, Makoto," informed Ami with her gentle smile. 

"Haruka didn't tell us that you were seeing anyone when she came home," informed Usagi. "She just said you'd found some friends to live with...."

Suddenly the girls looked at Makoto with large eyes and Makoto and Seiji both turned pink.

"Makoto-chan," whispered Ami. "You haven't..."

Makoto's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop.

"NO!" Makoto exclaimed feeling betrayed. "My apartment got wrecked while you were gone and I've been staying in Nasuti's home where Seiji and four other guys just happen to be staying too. I'd never do... that! Seiji is a gentleman!"

Faces became red with shame and embarrassment and Michiru suddenly stepped forward to break the tension.

"Well then, Mako-chan. Could you introduce us to your other two friends?" she asked with a relaxed smile.

Makoto smiled in relief and nodded her head before pointing to Ryo and Natsuti who were still looking a bit shocked at Makoto's exclamation.

* * *

Seiji looked out at the large oak tree where Makoto was sitting from his bedroom window. He wanted to go out to where she was to try and comfort her, however Makoto had asked to be let alone quite adamantly when they'd returned from the airport. Through the armor link, he could feel her emotions of hurt, confusion, and sadness. The girls had apologized to Makoto after understanding why Makoto was living at the manor, but Makoto had been hurt by the initial lack of trust from her friends.

As Ryo and Natsuti had left to bring the jeep around, the older three girls had discretely pulled him aside and told him that the younger girls had been extremely worried about Makoto while there were gone. 

~*~

_"Surely they realize she can take care of herself," asked Seiji, still upset by the girl's assumptions. "If they're her friends they should understand her character."_

_ Haruka sighed and shook her head, "They're still learning things, Seiji."_

_ "They're younger than Makoto and have never quite faced things that Makoto has," added Michiru softly._

_ "They're supposed to be her best friend." insisted Seiji._

_ "Her best friend, yes. However, when Makoto was younger, she and Mina spent time searching for guys. They weren't very successful in finding a guy that fit their dreams, but Makoto earned a reputation."_

_ Seiji looked back at Makoto in surprise, but Haruka cleared her throat to get his attention._

_ "I normally wouldn't say this, but I feel it needs to be said," said Haruka in a low voice. "After Makoto agreed to move to Toryama, she and I spent a lot of time together. One of those times we discussed relationships. Her heart was very cruelly broken, Seiji. She has sought for a man to fill her heart, and has not found one to fit her standards since. The fact that she has introduced you to her friends formally was a very bold step for her, and I can only say that she must be smitten with you."_

_ Seiji stood quietly a moment and then nodded, "So you are saying that although she has checked out a number of guys since this other guy, she hasn't found one."_

_ Haruka nodded, "Yes. You are very important to our Mako-chan, Seiji. Do not let the other girl's momentary misconception draw you from her side._

_ "And you should know that she hadn't even looked for a guy since coming to Toryama," said Michiru with a sudden grin. _

_ "How did you find that out?" asked Haruka in surprise._

_ "I asked when I helped her decorate her apartment ," laughed Michiru. _

~*~

Seiji sighed softly and watched Makoto in concern, wishing he could ease her heart. Then, from somewhere to the far left, Byakuen slowly padded out to where Makoto sat and laid down next to her, as if sensing the human's distress. Through the link, Seiji could feel a flash of appreciation as Makoto's hand stretched out and rubbed the white tiger's head fondly. 

"Seiji," said a voice timidly a few moments later.

Seiji turned away from the window to look at the doorway where Jun stood looking up at him shyly. 

"Hello Jun. Do you need something?" asked Seiji, surprised to see the young boy. 

Jun nodded and walked over to Seiji after a split second of hesitancy.

"Seiji ... I know Mako-san wasn't to be disturbed, but she looked really sad and lonely outside and so I let Byakuen out and told him to go sit with her," said Jun nervously. "You don't think she'll be upset, do you?"

Seiji chuckled and placed a hand on Jun's head, "I don't think she'll be upset, Jun. I bet she'll even thank you later if you tell her you sent him out."

Jun glanced out the window and then back up at Seiji, looking more like a mature young man than an eleven year-old boy. 

"Naw. I don't need her to thank me. I just don't want Mako-san to be sad."

Seiji smiled with a sudden flash of pride for the young boy and gently ruffled Jun's dark hair, "Then I won't tell her. We'll just keep it a secret."

The childlike innocence returned to Jun's eyes as the young boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Seiji. 

"Thanks Sei-san."

Then with admiring smile up at Seiji, Jun ran from the room. Seiji stood smiling fondly at the open door for a few moments and then looked out the window. Makoto's spirit had become content.

* * *

"I don't know if we should be doing this," said Ami guiltily. "I mean, this will look like we don't trust Makoto."

"Don't look at it that way Ami," said Mina with a flip of her hand. "Look at it as making sure we know those other guys are ok."

"Ryo and Seiji seemed ok to me," said Usagi suddenly.

Rei and Mina looked at Usagi in surprise and she quickly folded her arms defensively, "What? You don't actually think Makoto would stay with a bunch of rough guys do you?"

Mina laughed nervously and Rei bit her lip.

"I just want to make sure she's somewhere safe. Makoto may have been on her own since she was twelve, but that doesn't mean she'll always be safe," said Rei carefully.

The taxi pulled to a stop and the girls looked out the window in surprise.

"That is a *really* big house," gasped Mina.

TBC :)

Author's Note : I hope the girl's didn't seem to OOC. I've seen a few translated Sailor Moon Stars episodes and I remembered them acting like that when Seiya and Usagi were found in closed in spaces a few times. O_o Also, I shall try to finish up the next part quickly. ~_^ 

  



	2. The Dynasty Beast

Makoto hummed a wordless tune softly as she stroked the soft white fur of her companion. The mystical tiger purred in response and lifted it's head as her hand drifted down to scratch under his chin. 

"I guess I did sort of expect their reaction," Makoto confided softly. "But it still hurts, Byakuen. How can I tell them that while they were out having fun in the United States I was here fighting to save the world again?"

The tiger lifted it's eyes to her with a glint of intelligent curiosity and Makoto found herself smiling ruefully at Byakuen.

"I think they are all sensitive to the never-ending battles Byakuen. They would all be hurt if they found out they thought they hadn't been here to help. Usa-chan would have especially been distressed. She has such a big heart and I don't won't to make her sad." 

Makoto looked out at the lake a second until Byakuen gently nudged her with his head. She looked down to see Byakuen's head tilt slightly and looked at her with inquiring eyes.

"Usagi is my best and was my first friend when I moved to the Juuban district," answered Makoto, feeling that the tiger had been asking why Usagi as so special to her. "When I was twelve I had been living on my own and doing my best to get by. Then after a fight at a previous school, I was transferred to Juuban. Everyone thought I was a freak and avoided me..."

Makoto looked away from the tiger and up towards the sky as she recalled the days when she'd been a loner, the tough one everyone had pegged for a bully and avoided. Those days had been filled with a sense of suspicion towards everyone and everything. Then she'd come upon Usagi and three large guys. The perverts would have seriously hurt Usagi or worse had Makoto not shown up. 

"It's funny how one act of kindness towards someone can change your life completely. I first met Usagi when three guys attacked her," she murmured, looking at her feline companion again. "When she found me at school she ignored all the rumors and became my friend."

A feeling of genuine concern brushed against her mind and Makoto found herself smiling fondly. One of the guys was checking on her via the armor bond, and she had a feeling she knew who it was. With a smile she sent a quick wave of contentment out through the link and carefully probed it's receiver's bond to find he had been pacified. Seiji's protectiveness of her was comforting and she wrapped her arms around Byakuen before a sudden realization caused her to sit up straight.

"I think I've realized something Byakuen," said Makoto, looking down at the white tiger in surprise. "In all the years I've known Usagi and the girls, I've never considered their protectiveness of me. They reaction was the same mine would have been if I'd found out they were living with a bunch of guys I didn't know!"

Byakuen made a low growl sound and shook his head slightly.

"You're right. It was all a miscommunication and we all over reacted," agreed Makoto, guiltily and laid her face into Byakuen's neck. "I will call the girls and apologize. Thank you for coming out here to talk with me Byakuen." 

The tiger almost seemed to smile at Makoto's words and a long rough tongue swept over Makoto's face, causing her to laugh and push the tiger's face away.

"I already had a bath today Byakuen!"

The tiger's eyes gleamed mischievously and was just getting to his feet when his ears twitched and his head swiveled to the manor.

"What is it Byakuen?" asked Makoto instantly tensing at the tiger's sudden alertness.

Byakuen made a low growling sound and suddenly sprang towards the manor and Makoto jumped to her feet and ran after the white tiger. She ran as fast as her legs would allow as the tiger sped around to the front of the manor. Makoto had just reached the corner of the manor when a loud shriek filled the air and was joined by three other cries of alarm. Makoto rounded the corned and found Ami, Rei, Mina, and Usagi on the porch with Byakuen sniffing a terrified Usagi curiously.

"Makoto!" shouted Mina, catching sight of the brunette. "Run!"

Makoto blinked and then a grin spread across her face.

"Byakuen, better come over here before you scare my friends anymore." she called.

Byakuen looked over at Makoto and tossed his head as if to say Makoto had ruined all his fun. Four sets of eyes stayed glued to the tiger in fear as Byakuen walked over to Makoto who calmly reached down to pet him. A moment later five young men appeared from various corners of the house and the front door. 

"What's going on?" asked Seiji who had instantly gone to Makoto's side protectively.

"We heard screams," elaborated Shin from the corner of the house where he stood with Touma.

Makoto laughed cheerfully and raised her hand towards her Senshi friends.

"Guys, meet Usagi, Ami, Mina, and Rei my best friends from Tokyo. They stopped by and met Byakuen."

~@~@~@~@~@~

A dark black canine wove it's way through the trees absently licking of the remains of his dinner from it faces with a log red tongue. Dark, blood red eyes gleamed with malice as it remembered the terror of the hunter he'd feasted upon less than a day ago.

*Humans are an ignorant race and unworthy of their lives.* it hissed inwardly. *I hold no pity for a race that cannot fight.*

Suddenly the sounds of female shrieks filled the air and the beast's ears twitched. Eager eyes lifted towards the south and it began to run towards the sound. The shrieking continued a few moments and then stilled as suddenly as it begun, but the beast continued running. Perhaps here it would find a worthy prey to fight. Then it would feast and draw strength from it's blood. 

"Makoto! Run!" shouted a girl's voice.

The trees cleared up ahead and the beast stopped within them to look at a large building where four females stood in fear while a fifth stood calmly a yard before them with a white feline. The beasts eyes began to glow a dark green and the occupants of the clearing vanished from his vision only to be replaced by glowing forms. 

*Interesting. the four nearest the building are radiating with different aura's from normal humans. They are stronger, and yet, something seems to be masking most of their true aura. I can only sense bits and pieces of them.*

Indeed, the four nearest the house were merely balls of light instead of the normal full bodied aura's the beast had been trained to hunt in the dynasty. It turned it's head towards the calm female and it's body tensed as it beheld the image of an armor overlaying the female's body and a faint green light similar to the four other females lacing around it.

*She is one of the warriors who came into the Dynasty and destroyed it,* it mused in fascination and looked at the feline. *And that must be the creature KokuenOh gave his power to.*

Five males suddenly came from around the house along with a young male and a female who appeared to be slightly older than them. Instantly, it focused on their auras and found that the five older males were also Ronins. Furthermore, the younger male seemed to be encompassed in a completely white aura and the older female was slightly golden.

**"Impressive, aren't they dynasty beast?"**

The canine's ears flattened to it's head and it turned around to see the dark shadow of the being that had originally brought it to the mortal dimension.

*You! What is it you want now?* it hissed, angered that it's study had been disturbed.

**"Do not fear me, beast,"** chuckled the shadow. **"I brought you here after all, where you could run free. The only reason I am even here before you again is that I wished to see how you are doing and to warn you about the dangers in the area."**

*Warn me?* jeered the beast. *I have nothing to fear from these mortals.*

**"Those are not ordinary mortals, beast. Those are the Ronin Warriors, the ones who destroyed your master."**

*Do you think I did not recognize them?* asked the beast incredulously. *I was outside the castle when Arago met his end.*

Another growl emanated from the beast as it's head swiveled back to the young people who were playing beyond the trees. For a moment both the beast and shadow were silent and then the beast's blood red eyes changed to a foreboding green.

*I am curious however,* murmured the beast, observing the humans. *Why seven of them bare such odd auras.*

**"The youngest boy was able to use the Jewel of Life and the young woman was able to wield the rod of the Ancient," **informed the shadow.** "The power both items possessed imprinted themselves onto their very auras. The four other young women hold magic, but I know not where they are from."**

The beast hummed softly in thought and then an evil smile appeared on it's canine face.

*If I should succeed in killing them, their powers would make me the mightiest creature ever born. I could return to the dynasty and make it my hunting grounds for all eternity.*

**"I would advise against it, beast. surely you would be killed before you could even lay a scratch on them."**

The beast gave a throaty laugh and looked back at the shadow in amusement. *I am no fool, dark one. I will wait and plan before I attack. Now leave me be. You have warned me and I see no reason why you must remain.*

**"As you wish, Dynasty beast. However, remember once you begin your foolish fight, you will be unable to turn away."**

The beast stood silently as the shadow vanished into the shadows and resumed it's watch over the youths until they all had gone into the home.

*It will be a glorious hunt, my prey. I will return soon.* it promised before it turned and dashed away. 

For a while everything was quite once again. Then the shadow which had warned the beast appeared again from the shadows of the forest and looked towards the place the dynasty beast had run. 

**"Go dynasty beast. Use your life to test the Ronins for me...''**

~@~@~@~@~@~

Usagi sat quietly as Makoto calmly questioned Ami, Mina, Rei, and herself about why they had come. Makoto's friends had all left the room, and Usagi silently wished she could do the same. Makoto was the one that could predict a storm, but this time, Usagi felt almost positive that she and her other three friends were going to face one shortly.

"So you came out here because you were worried about me?" asked Makoto, looking surprisingly calm.

Usagi found herself nodding nervously along with the other girls and winced as Makoto opened her mouth to talk again.

"I was hurt at the airport the other day," said Makoto softly with a sad smile. "I felt so hurt and betrayed when you all reacted the way you did to my announcement."

"Mako-chan," started Mina imploringly, but was cut off by Makoto hushing her with a wave of her hand.

"Please let me finish, before you say anything else," requested Makoto in a tone a voice that none of them had ever heard her use before. 

Mina, obviously startled, nodded her head quickly and Makoto once again had the full attention of her friends.

"I was hurt and angry that you guys assumed that I was in a .. bad situation. However, today I was sitting outside with Byakuen and got to thinking about things. I realized that while I feel protective of you all, I never expect you to feel protective of me. I was so used to acting the roll of a protector, that I failed to see your concern for me," confessed Makoto. "So since you all are here, I want to ask you. Please forgive me for my ignorance and hotheadedness."

Usagi gazed at Makoto in wonder as her tall friend stood up and noticed that Mina, Rei, and Ami were as speechless about the confession as Usagi was. And it was in that moment as Makoto looked at them hopefully that Usagi realized the Makoto she knew had been changing before their very eyes and they had never noticed. Much like the flowers Makoto had kept in her apartment not too long ago, Makoto had slowly and gracefully blossomed. She had matured her from a hotheaded tomboy to a thoughtful young lady who had become more conscientious of other people's feelings.

"I forgive you Makoto!" exclaimed Usagi, leaping up from her seat and wrapping her arms around her friend. 

Makoto hugged Usagi back tightly and smiled with teary eyes as Rei, Ami, and Mina joined them in a large group hug.

"And forgive us for not trusting you more," whispered Rei from the outer ring of their hug.

A tear fell from Makoto's eyes and she sniffed slightly, "Hai. Arigato minna. Arigato."

~@~@~@~ The Next Day ~@~@~@~

The morning sunlight streamed onto the back porch and bathed Makoto in it's pleasant warmth. She smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to the gentle lapping of the surf over on the lake as she recalled the previous evening. Everything was like a dream. Her friends were back in Japan and would be spending the weekend with her here at Natsuti's manor when they returned sometime this morning. She'd spent the entire evening laughing and talking with her friends, catching up on old times and hearing about new things. 

Then at diner she'd been amused to no end when her friends began to interact with the guys. First there were Ami and Shin who had spent nearly the entire diner glancing at each other shyly. Then there had been Mina who had 'somehow' gotten onto the topic of Sailor V with Kento and found out he owned most of the manga. Then there was Rei who had been surprising quiet at first. Seiji had asked her what she did and Rei had wound up telling not only Seiji, but Natsuti and Ryo about her duties as a Shinto priestess in Tokyo. Finally, there was Usagi who had spent the evening showing off her origami skills that she learned from Haruka to Jun.

All in all, everyone had gotten along splendidly and the weekend was looking more and more promising. Suddenly the warm lightly was dulled as a cold chill ran over Makoto's body. Instantly alert she stood to her feet and warily stepped off the porch and into the grass, her eyes sweeping around the skies and yard for signs of trouble. The trouble came unexpectedly from the left as a large beast barreled into her and sent her flying throw the air. She landed with a grunt and rolled to right just as the beast ran at her and pounced on the place she'd been. 

_"My armor orb is inside, I'm going to need to use my senshi powers!"_ thought Makoto desperately as she barely avoided another rush.

The beast began to round back towards her and she raised her hand to summon her henshin wand. however, the beast was faster and flashed forward. Makoto cried out as it's large body smashed into her and pinned her to the ground, it's long jagged teeth biting into her shoulder. Makoto screamed in pain and her body arched slightly despite the weight of the beast upon her.

*I expected a better fight from a Ronin Warrior,* hissed a voice in her head as the beast withdrew it's fangs to look down at her.

Makoto's eyes widened and she did not miss the evil amusement that flashed in the beast's blood red eyes above her while her own blood dripped from it's jaws.

"What do you want?" she demanded fighting the panic threatening to make her break down into tears.

*The question of the day,* chuckled the beast darkly. *Quite simply, I want your blood. I want you life essence and power, as well as the blood of your friends.*

The beast's head darted down once again and it's fangs were imbedded into her other shoulder. Makoto screamed in pain once more and barely heard the shouts of her friends coming out of the house. Instead she closed her eyes in pain and sagged as her strength seemed to be sapped out of her. 

*Ah, more prey. Perhaps they will be more challenging then you,* hissed the beast, releasing it's hold on her and getting off her. 

~@~@~@~@~@~

Seiji was sitting in the living room with Touma, and Ryo when a pained scream rang from the backyard. 

"That's Mako-cha!" exclaimed Touma in alarm as everyone leaped to their feet.

Seiji didn't wait for the others, but ran for the back door. He flung it open even as a second scream split the air and he was met with the sight of a large beast sitting atop Makoto with it's fangs imbedding into her shoulder. 

"Makoto!" he screamed, sub armor appearing on his body subconsciously as he ran forward. 

The beast turned to him and flashed it's bloody teeth at him before leaped away from Makoto's body and towards him. Seiji slammed his fist into the beast as they clashed in pure range and the beast flew backwards again. Touma and Ryo in sub armor covered Seiji on either side as he ran to Makoto and kneeled beside her.

"Makoto!" he called urgently, carefully lifting her up into his arms.

She groaned, but her eyes didn't open.

"Sei..ji. It - hurts," she moaned, her face contorting in pain as blood from her shoulders trekked down her arms and onto Seiji.

Seiji looked at her in pained sympathy and began to head for the house even as Touma and Ryo rushed to engage the beast. Natsuti met him at the door as Jun whisked past him unnoticed. 

"This way," ordered Natsuti, leading Seiji to the dining room.

Seiji laid Makoto on the table and stepped back as he tossed his armor orb into the air.

"Armor of Halo, Dao Chi!"

Cheery blossoms and ribbon shields Seiji as the armor of Halo surrounded his body. When it was fully formed he turned back to Makoto and unsheathed his NoDachi from his back. Natsuti stood back and watched as Seiji raising the sword over Makoto's body and closed his eyes.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Meanwhile outside Ryo grunted in pain as a large claw ripped through his chest plate despite the fact that he was in full armor and sent Ryo falling backwards. The beast was about to pounce on him when Byakuen came bolting from the house and slammed into the beast, saving him.

"What is this thing?" asked Kento as he and Shin came running out of the manor in full armor. 

"I Don't know Ryo. I've neva' seen somethin' this ugly before." answered Touma as he dodged out of the way of the beast and shot an arrow at it.

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous," added Ryo, watching beast's tail deflecting Touma's arrows.

The beast let out a loud roar and suddenly charged towards the house where Shin stood. Shin jumped out of the way, thinking the beast was after him, but was surprised when it continued running.

"RYO!" screamed Jun's voice in fear.

The four Ronin's eyes widened as they caught sight of the younger boy standing a few feet away from the back door, directly in the beast's path.

"Jun!" exclaimed Ryo in alarm, charging forward.

Jun stared at the changing beast paralyzed with fear. It was a sight he'd only seen in his nightmares. The beast didn't pounce on him however. Instead it's tail wrapped around his body and up around his neck, before lifting him up into the air. Then it turned to the Ronins and waved the boy slightly before itself in warning.

~@~@~@~@~@~

Natsuti watched in relief as the large wounds on Makoto's shouldered mended together under the green glow of Seiji's sword, leaving the tall girl complete healed. For a moment Makoto lay still, painting in exhaustion and then her eyes opened and looked at Seiji who was watching her intensely. 

"Sei-kun," whispered Makoto.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Seiji, leaning forward.

"Better but drained," answered Makoto weakly. "You need to warn the others. If that thing bites you it drains your power."

Seiji nodded gravely and quickly kissed her forehead, "Get some rest. I'll tell the others."

He watched as she closed her eyes obediently and then looked over at Natsuti, a half smile on his face.

"Please make sure she sleeps."

Makoto made a small sound from the table and Natsuti smothered a grin behind her hand, "Don't worry. I'm sure Makoto will behave."

Seiji nodded and Natsuti watched as Seiji walked out of the kitchen. Then she looked over and Makoto and sighed. What else could happen?

TBC

AN : Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out. O_o;; However, I hope the chapter was worth the wait. I wrote most of it today after a sudden inspiration hit me. If it moved to quickly, let me know and I'll break it down and fill up the spaces a bit more. ^_^ .. Also, as always please review and let me know if you like the story or not. 

The Name Translations from English to Japanese

Ryo - Ryo
Sage - Seiji 
Rowen - Touma 
Cye - Shin

Kento - Shu 
Lita - Makoto
Mia - Natsuti 
Yuli - Jun 

White Blaze - Byakuen
Darien - Mamoru 
Serena - Usagi 
Mina - Minako 

Raye - Rei
Amy - Ami 
Hotaru - Hotaru
Trista - Setsuna

Michelle - Michiru 
Amara - Haruka 


End file.
